Please Remember
by Mimteh
Summary: Eriol have to leave Syaoran, can Syao-Chan let him?? (I am not very good with summaries ^^;;)


Authors Note: I hope that you like this story, this is the first time that I made a fan fiction so, don't me rude with me ok?? ^_^U  
  
Disclaimer: *snif*sniff* I do not own Syaoran and Eriol T_T they belong to the Clamp and neither the song *snif*sniff* it belong to Lean Rhymes U_U, okaaaaaay!!!!!! I say it ¬¬  
  
Please Remember  
  
Syaoran was on his bed thinking about the recent events that this afternoon happened. He had noticed that his eyes were full of tears, but he didn't care; tomorrow he would lose the person who he loves the most and he couldn't do anything about it.  
  
Time, sometimes the time just slips away  
  
And your left with yesterday  
  
Left with the memories  
  
I, I'll always think of you and smile  
  
And be happy for the time  
  
I had you with me  
  
Though we go our separate ways  
  
I won't forget so don't forget  
  
The memories we made  
  
He was walking to the Penguin Park to see him for the last time. He thought that it could be a way to stop that trip and make him stay. But it wasn't. He had decided to part different in ways even if they don't see each other again. Something that makes Syaoran heart brake into nothing but memories.  
  
Please remember, please remember  
  
I was there for you  
  
and you were there for me  
  
Please remember, our time together  
  
The time was yours and mine  
  
while we were wild and free  
  
Please remember, please remember me  
  
-Eriol- Said Syaoran with his heart in her hand, almost in a whisper, -please stay with me,- He knew that Eriol would always answer the same -you know I can't, I have to go back to England and stay with my family-, - would you remember me?- said the little wolf with his eyes full of sadness and sorrow, Eriol approach to Syaoran and takes his face in his hands -you always be in my heart- and kiss him trying to erase all those feelings that both of them were having in their hearts.  
  
Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say  
  
And it's sad to walk away  
  
With just the memories  
  
Who's to know what might have been  
  
We'll leave behind a life and time  
  
I'll never know again  
  
Thinking that this would be the last time he could se Syaoran, be with him, smile with him, and kiss him. Making Eriol feel himself full of pain, he love him, and no matter how much time pass between them, he could keep loving him with all his soul and heart. But he never thought that leaving him would be so much painful, like if a part of his soul fall apart making a big hole inside him.  
  
Please remember, please remember  
  
I was there for you  
  
And you were there for me  
  
And remember, Please remember me  
  
Eriol stop the kiss and with his finger, dry all those tears that Syaoran had on his face, - I love you- said Eriol and meaning every single word of it, -I love you too- said Syaoran hugging him with all the strength that he could have.  
  
Please remember, please remember  
  
I was there for you  
  
And you were there for me  
  
Please remember, our time together  
  
The time was yours and mine  
  
While we were wild and free  
  
Then remember, please remember me  
  
They keep hugging each other while they remembered all those times they were together, those times feel like they happened years ago from now. The sun rise from the horizon separating them from their hug of love and Eriol said -its time for me to go, I love you Syaoran and always will- and with that he kiss him in the forehead and leave him before he could fall in his knees and cry because of their sadness. - You have my heart Eriol- said Syaoran in a whispering mostly to himself while he watch him walking away from him for the last time.  
  
And how we laugh and how we smile  
  
And how this heart was yours and mine  
  
And how a dream was out of reach  
  
I stood by you, you stood by me  
  
We took each day and made it shine  
  
We wrote our names across the sky  
  
We ride so fast, we ride so free  
  
And I knew that you had me  
  
Please remember, please remember  
  
Author's Note: PLEASEEEEE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^ but..no flames..¬¬ 


End file.
